Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless other types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. Over time, the manner in which these devices provide information to users is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, more intuitive, and/or less obtrusive.
Additionally, a trend toward miniaturization of computing hardware, peripherals, as well as sensors, detectors, and image and audio processors, among other technologies, has helped open up a field sometimes referred to as “wearable computing.” In particular, in the area of visual processing and production, it has become possible to implement wearable displays that place a very small image display element close enough to a wearer's (or user's) eye(s) such that the displayed image fills, or nearly fills, the wearer's field of view, and appears as a normal sized image, such as might be displayed on a traditional image display device. Such technology may be referred to as a “near-eye display.”
Near-eye displays are fundamental components of wearable computers with displays, also sometimes called “head-mounted displays” (HMDs). Emerging and anticipated uses of near-eye displays may advantageously provide seamless use of a wearable computer. However, several challenges may arise as a result of the limited dimensions of a near-eye display, especially when viewing, searching, and/or browsing a graphical interface that is not entirely viewable within the display at one time. Such limited dimensions of the near-eye display may make some uses of the wearable computer potentially burdensome. Therefore, an improvement is desired.